


you gotta boyfriend (i bet he doesn't kiss ya)

by cryptidknees (blueraeanddvd)



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Jealousy, M/M, Possessive Behavior, idk what else to tag this, sfw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-16
Updated: 2019-07-16
Packaged: 2020-06-29 19:14:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,421
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19836754
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blueraeanddvd/pseuds/cryptidknees
Summary: written from a request on tumblr for a jealous tony ficPeter gets a new boyfriend and Tony isn't very happy about it





	you gotta boyfriend (i bet he doesn't kiss ya)

**Author's Note:**

> this was from a fic request on my tumblr. find me at cryptidknees on tumblr and leave me a request if you want :)

Tony had never been the jealous type. Or maybe he had never had a  _ reason _ to be the jealous type. Until now, that is.

Tony was sat outside Peter’s school in his car, waiting for the boy to get out so they could start their day in the lab. His fingers tapped against the leather steering wheel, eyes drifting idly down to his watch;  _ 3:17 _ , it read. Where was this boy? Almost ten minutes later, he got his answer.

The front doors of the school burst open, revealing a flustered Peter Parker with another boy in tow, who Peter quickly turned around to face, peck on the lips, and run towards Tony’s car. At the sight of this obvious display of affection, Tony felt something deep in his chest, something black and sickening that burned its way from his stomach to the back of his throat: jealousy.

Peter tugged the car door open, shuffling in hurriedly and closing it behind him.

“Sorry I’m late, Mister Stark I was, um, helping Harry with his book report and I, uh…” he paused, swallowing thickly when he noticed the harsh expression on Tony’s face, “I guess I lost track of time. I promise it won’t happen again! I know I shouldn’t be cutting into our lab time but it was an honest mist-” he rambled, but was cut off.

“Who’s Harry?” Tony interrupted, his eyes almost tempting Peter to say something to upset him.  _ Do it _ , they said,  _ see what happens _ .

“He’s my boyfriend,” Peter replied, sinking lower into his seat as Tony started to pull away from the school, “I didn’t I tell you about him?”

“Obviously not, or I wouldn’t be asking about it,” Tony snapped back. He didn’t mean to sound so  _ angry _ , he just couldn’t bring himself to calm down. Not when this Harry kid was kissing his sweet, innocent Peter. “You don’t need a boyfriend, kid,”  _ You have me _ , Tony wanted to say, but bit his tongue, “you have work to do, much bigger things to accomplish. You don’t need  _ Harry _ weighing you down.” He spat out, the name leaving a bad taste in his mouth. Tony already knew he hated him.

Peter nodded at the advice, not bothering to respond. Tony hoped he didn’t hurt the kid’s feelings, but he felt like he knew what was best for him, and the best thing for him was to just spend time with Tony, not with his dumb little boyfriend.

A few days later, Tony realized that Peter hadn’t taken his dating advice. It was a Saturday afternoon, the pair sitting and tinkering with whatever suit or upgrade that was on the agenda for the week when Peter’s phone buzzed. Peter immediately grabbed for it, scanning his screen before smiling and turning to his companion.

“Mister Stark, do you mind if I leave early today?” Peter asked, smiling that cute, innocent smile that Tony was sure he knew would get him anything he wanted. He asked it so nonchalant, like it wasn’t the first time in a year that he had ever asked for this.

“Why?” Tony asked, and Peter’s grin faltered for only a moment.

“Well, Harry asked me to go see this movie with him and I just thought that-” In almost an instant, Tony was furious. Goddamn  _ Harry _ , always trying to take Peter away during  _ his _ time with the boy. To say the least, the man had had enough of it.

“You just thought that you could skip your pre-existing, important plans to go galavant around town with your little boy toy? Don’t you think that’s a little, I don’t know,  _ blatantly rude _ ?” Tony snaps at Peter for what is probably only the second time ever, his fist hitting the table. Peter doesn’t flinch, though, almost like he expected the outburst. Tony stares him down, but notices an unfamiliar gleam in the boy’s eyes, something he’s never seen before. He doesn’t look sad, or angry, more so thoughtful, maybe? Expectant? 

“You’re right, Mister Stark. I’ll tell him to reschedule.” Peter replies in a beat and swiftly returns to his work, the sounds of clinking metal filling the room.

“Mister Stark, is something wrong?” Peter asked as he answered the phone. It was Tuesday, and Tony almost never called him on Tuesdays.

“Not really, I just need you to come into the lab today,” Tony lied, spinning in his chair as soft AC/DC played in the background. He didn’t actually need anything from the boy; he just wanted an excuse to look at him. 

Tony waited for a response for a moment, but Peter was silent on the other side. “Peter?” He asked.

“Oh, right!” Peter replied swiftly, “Actually, I’m supposed to go to dinner with Harry and his parents tonight, but I guess I can cancel if you really need me to,” The boy drawled. Tony listened to the boy talk, noticing something in his tone. Not disappointment, no, but more like excitement; that didn’t seem right.

“Yeah, I do need you to. I’ll pick you up after school, and I don’t want you to keep me waiting again, okay?”

“Of course, Mister Stark. See you later!” He replies cheerfully, too cheerful in regards to the conversation that they just had, but Tony brushes it off for the sake of not having to think about it.

A few hours pass and Peter and Tony are in the lab, tinkering in comfortable silence. This time, Peter didn’t make Tony wait, but did stop to kiss Harry (just  _ thinking _ about his name disgusted him at this point) goodbye. Tony made a point of rolling his eyes when Peter jumped into the car, but didn’t bother to voice his distaste. The rest of the ride to the lab was filled with silence.

“Mister Stark?” Peter spoke out, putting down whatever little spiderweb gadget he was working on. He turned his chair to face Tony, who spared him a glace up. “Why do you hate Harry?” That earned Peter his full attention, Tony turning his own chair to face the boy now. Their knees were almost touching.

“Because you don’t need him,” Tony responded, repeating what he was sure he had already said.

“Because I have you?” Peter asked smugly, his hands framing his face. 

“Because he’ll distract you from your work.” Tony deflected the question. Peter would always have him, could have him any way he wanted, if he knew just how much Tony really cared about him.

“Well, work can’t kiss me,” The boy practically pouts, averting his gaze to the ground then back up to Tony, half lidded, his eyelashes fluttering. God, this kid was going to kill him.

“Do you want me to kiss you, Peter?” Tony half asks, half begs him. His voice doesn’t sound like his own, more like a sigh than words. He can’t remember how long he’s wanted this, only knows that he wants it more than anything else in the world.

Peter’s voice comes out more like a whisper and he sits up, setting his hands onto Tony’s knees. “Yes,” he breathes, “please, Mister Stark.” 

And he does. His large hands come up to cup Peter’s cheeks, and  _ god _ , he’s so delicate, and Tony kisses him. It’s chaste and sweet, but he only pulls back for a moment before coming in for another. Peter parts his lips and Tony slides his tongue in, deepening the kiss. He’s only aware of the hand that has moved into the boy’s hair, pulling lightly, when Peter whines into his mouth. Tony has to force himself to pull away from the kiss before he goes any further.

“You’re going to break up with Harry, right?” Tony can’t help but ask, and Peter chuckles lightly. His cheeks are flushed a beautiful shade of red, his lips pink and tempting.

“Obviously. I only started dating him to get your attention,” Peter states, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. He laughs at Tony’s dumbstruck expression. “What? I liked seeing you jealous.” 

“You’re the only person who can get me like that,” Tony says, pulling Peter back into another kiss, “now I’m the only one who gets to distract you from your work.” The boy laughs again, but inevitable untangles himself from his partner.

“Really, though, I’ve gotta finish this project. You can distract me more later,” He smiles at Tony and gets back to work. A comfortable silence falls between the two, and Tony thinks he won’t have to see Harry ever again.


End file.
